residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inquisitor
Inquisitor'''s are flying squid-like Bio-Organic Weapons developed by Ayana Hamontree and the Nafanuan state-owned pharmaceuticals Company for the Royal Associated Intelligence Department. They are capable of cloaking themselves for a limited amount of time, and then switch to using active camouflage. They also are capable of accessing, utilizing, hacking, modifying, disabling, probing, and bugging technology and electronics using electrical and electromagnetic signals it emits from its cilia. UN BCWDS Their official BCWDS name is "Inquisitor". Their name in combat is "floater". Their B.O.W Threat level is ranked at level one which means it is an extremely high threat. It's epidemic threat level is zero as it is produced via !more info needed! History The Inquisitor was developed as iof 2009 by Ayane Hamontree, who was testing it against the !blank!before !blank!. The Inquisitor is capable of speaking,but it keeps the same deep voice even if it changes shape. Description The inquisitor without arnor doesn't really appear to be a threat. Floating and Respiratory system hey float using multiple pink and purple translucent bladders that contain a mixture of lighter-than-air gases.Their bladders are an essential part of their respiratory system, and if their gas bladders deflate, they will asphyxiate and die. Dietary Habits They also store in them both the Lomlittle and Spritle type MCBs, and they allow it to consume electricity and metals as food. Skills and Abilities !note this is research and not the final product! Technology,Metal, and Electronic Based Abilities: *Technology Manipulation: 'Their four tentacles are able to separate into many microscopic cilia, with which they are able to manipulate machinery and electronics on a microscopic level. They can extract data off computers and electronic devices and combine it with their own biological "data". They are extremely capable hackers as they are stated to to be able hack into the United States DoD in under 30 nanoseconds. *Electronic Manipulation:'' They also can emit short-range emit electromagnetic pulses to disable electronics. They also use electrical signals to either non-lethally stun or lethally electrocute humans. Stealth/Physic-Abilities *''Cloaking:'' They have special organic nodes on their body that collects environmental and visual data and it is then shown as images on the Inquisitor using bio-luminescent nodes effectively cloaking it visually for a maximum of 30 minutes however it can strain itself to go up to 32.6 minutes as this is the highest recorded time that a Inquisitor has held it. It has natural cold outer "skin' that blocks thermal detection. *''Active Camouflage: ''Although *''Siren Screech:'' If it is at a weakened state and is afraid also capable of producing a high-pitched screaming noise capable of bursting blood vessels in human heads in a range of 300 meters, and Vamprymorph using echo-location will instantly die upon hearing it, but normal state Vamprymorphs will be able to easily locate the Inquisitor by tracking down the screech's origin. *''Psionic Pinging: ''It emits a psychic/telepathic signal that communicates with its !blank! ,but this signal has an after affect referred to as a Court de Lane jamming Signal that excites the metal atoms in bullets and caused their expansion within a gun barrel, silently and effectively disarming conventional firearms. *''Psychic-Awareness Filtering:The inquisitor can psychically influence humans to believe them as not a threat and ignore their presence slightly in a technique called Awareness Filtering. * 'Metal-Based Bullet Gun Disabling:' Court De Lane jamming Signal that excites the metal atoms in bullets and caused their expansion within a gun barrel, silently and effectively disarming conventional firearms. Shape-shifting The Inquisitor has special organs in it's body that are made of Psionic Tissue and the Psionic Tissue is made up of special cells called " Morphic Cells, and they contain Morphic Organelles. These special organs can change the composition of the Inquisitor. These cells change it's composition at certain points to a protoplasmic substance,so it can fit in it's phantom armor. This type of change can be held without problems for a lifetime. *Shape-Shifting: ''The organs can also be used to crudely shape-shift the Inquisitor into humans with armor and a weapon.It is capable of copying or changing specific details in it's appearance. However unlike squeezing into it's armor, this crude shape-shift will only hold for up to 2 minutes at a time. Toxins and Gases They also possess the ability to secrete toxins and gases. It keeps up to 3 biological canisters of each. *''Nerve-gas: ''The Inquisitor also stores 3 canisters of Novichok-8, a deadly variant of a Soviet Russian nerve gas that is undetectable by standard NATO detection equipment and unprotected against by standard NATO protection gear. It is said to get past PCE chemical protective gear. *''Knock-out gas:'' due to the presence of the SandMite MCB, the inquisitor produces and stores Kolokol-1, a Russian sleeping gas, in 3 Bio-Cans. * ''Smoke: is smoke released to mask the movement or location of military units such as infantry.'' Attacks The Inquisitors attack set stays the same from game to game but the damage is different. In the Realistic Survival mode of any of the Cinder Rising Continuity Games the attacks do damage based on the DRHS's almost realistic damage system based on body parts ,vehicle areas, and structural areas damaged and specifically how their damaged. Electric-Based -They can emit non-lethal electrical signals that paralyze humans and certain animals. -They can electrocute targets by emitting lethal amounts of electricity. -They also can emit short-range electromagnetic pulse signals that disable nearby electronics that aren't em-hardened. !picture file|thumb|side picture if placed at top of section]] Weaknesses -although undetectable by thermals and most sensor,it is detectable by most x-ray and metal scanning based sensors excluding standard metal detectors. -It's bladders are it's main weak-point,but they can only damaged if they are shot with a bullet capable of piercing it's armor. Melee attacks can only damage the bladders in Realistic Survival mode and Easy mode. Also the melee must be able to pierce the armor. Strains Category 1 . Category 2 Category:Creatures Category:Residebt Evil:Cinder Rising